Moshlings
Moshlings are collectible little critters that monsters can catch and keep in their Moshling Zoo, or place in their room. Each Moshling has a unique animation, appearance, biography, habitat and trait. Moshlings will wander around your room with four basic poses: walking left, walking right, looking at you, and doing their own fun and unique animation. Currently there is 146 different, unique Moshlings to collect, and 44 confirmed Sets to be released in the future. Moshlings are featured in themed Moshling Sets, that contain four Moshlings. At the moment, there are currently 46 released sets in the zoo, with 7 confirmed, different, unreleased Sets that will be added in the future. These sets are shown in the Moshling Zoo, which allows Members to store and look at their wonderful Moshling companions. Ways of catching Moshlings * Super Moshi Missions * Seed Combos * Codes * Food Factory Stars. List of Moshlings Abbreviations: PEPPER - Hot Silly Pepper ORCHID - Moon Orchid STAR - Star Blossom MAGIC – Magic Beans DRAGON - Dragon Fruit LOVE - Love Berries APPLE - Snap Apple DAISY - Crazy Daisy ARTIES * Scrumpy, #041: Blue Orchid, Any Star, Any Love * Misty, #130: Yellow Pepper, Purple Dragon, Any Apple * Splatter, #129: (Currrently impossible) * Bodge, #128, Use code: REDNOSE BEASTIES * Humphrey; #023: Any Daisy; Any Pepper; Any Magic * Jeepers, #073: Blue Apple; Red Daisy; Any Love * ShiShi, #087: Red Dragon; Yellow Pepper; Black Daisy * Burnie, #078: Red Apple; Red Apple; Blue Daisy BIRDIES * DJ Quack, #013: Any Dragon; Any Orchid; Any Star * Professor Purplex, #074: Pink Love, Yellow Dragon, Any Orchid * Peppy, #071: Yellow Magic; Red Orchid; Any Orchid * Tiki, #065: Pink Love; Red Love; Any Star BRAINIES * Pinestein, #165: Purple Love; Purple Magic; Yellow Magic * '??? * ??? * ??? CUTIES * Weegul, #190: Subscribe to Moshi Mag * ??? * ??? * ??? DINOS * Snookums, #010: Any Star; Any Star; Any Star * Pooky, #050: Purple Magic; Any Magic; Any Orchid * Doris, #040: Black Moon; Any Orchid; Any Orchid * Gurgle, #083: Yellow Magic; Purple Love; Red Dragon FISHIES * Stanley, #018: Any Love; Any Love; Any Dragon * Blurp, #043: Pink Love; Any Love; Any Orchid * Cali, #072: Yellow Love; Blue Love; Any Magic * Fumble, #053: Yellow Love; Yellow Magic; Any Star FLUFFIES * Dipsy, #034: Yellow Orchid; Any Orchid; Any Love * Honey, #057: Blue Apple; Yellow Love; Any Magic * Flumpy, #054: Black Orchid; Red Magic; Any Star * IGGY, #100: Purple Daisy; Purple Daisy; Black Orchid FOODIES * Hansel, #059: Black Magic; Black Orchid; Any Dragon * Coolio, #052: Black Love; Pink Apple; Any Star * Cutie Pie, #091: Blue Dragon; Pink Star; Purple Daisy * Oddie, #088: Yellow Star; Purple Star; Black Star FROSTIES * Willow, #160: Moshi Village app comes with exclusive code * ??? * ??? * ??? GURUS * Hocus, #033: Use code: ICICLES * Wuzzle, #153: Currently impossible * ??? * ??? HIPSTERS * Hissy, #022: Purple Orchid, Black Snap, Any Silly * Yoyo, #006: Complete Season 3 – Mission 1 – Part 3 * Vinnie, #138: Use code: 2014 * ??? KITTIES * Purdy, #020: Any Dragon; Any Dragon; Any Orchid * Gingersnap, #003: Any Pepper; Any Magic; Any Love * Lady Meowford, #030: Blue Orchid; Any Orchid; Any Star * Waldo, #077: Pink Love; Red Star; Any Dragon LEGENDS * Mrs. Snoodle, #120, Purchase Mrs. Snoodle Carte Blanche Plush, and will feature your exclusive code. * ??? * ??? * ??? LUCKIES * Furnando, #115: Pocus Pod Seed, Any 2 other seeds, with the purchase of a Moshling Theme Park DS Game * Tingaling, #063: Complete Season 2 – Mission 5 * O’Really, #070: Yellow Dragon; Blue Dragon; Any Star * Penny, #011: Complete Season 1 – Mission 6 MOVIES * Fitch, #144: Complete Movie Mystery Mission #1 * Jackson, #137: Complete Movie Mystery Mission #2 * Blinki, #127: Complete Bug Rush * Marty, #136: Complete Movie Mystery Mission #4 MUNCHIES * Toasty, #125: Any Silly Peppy, Any Magic Beans, Any Snap Apple * Fizzy, #076: Complete Season 2 – Mission 8 * Suey, #110: Pink Pepper; Yellow Pepper; Purple Love * Yolka, #51: Any Love Berry, Any Dragon Fruit, Any Dragon Fruit MUSOS * Hot Wings, #132: Any Dragon Fruit, Any Orchid, Any Orchid * ??? * ??? * ??? MYTHIES * Scarlet O’Haira, #067: Complete Season 2 – Mission 7 * Long Beard, #064: Red Silly, Red Silly, Any Dragon * Jessie, #099: Pink Dragon; Yellow Dragon; Red Hot Silly Pepper * Shambles, #016: Jolly Flowers Seed, with any 2 other, with the purchase of his Ultra Rare Code Breakers Card NAUGHTIES * Weeny, #134: Summer Beanstalk Part 4 * Marcel, #081: Complete Season 3 – Mission 2 – Part 3 * Raffles, #021: Complete Season 3 – Mission 3 – Part 3 * Shoney, #019: 'Red Pepper, Black Orchid, Red Orchid NICKNACKS * Peeps, #209: Purchase of The All New Moshlings Collector Guide, email Buster at Busterbumblechops@Moshimonsters.com, with a picture of the book, and they’ll email you back withthe Peeps code. * Topsy Turvy: Any Daisy, Any Daisy, Any Daisy * ??? * ??? NINJAS * Chop Chop, #002: Any Dragon; Any Dragon; Any Dragon * Sooki Yaki, #047: Red Magic; Any Magic; Any Pepper * Shelby, #039: Black Dragon; Any Dragon; Any Magic * General Fuzuki, #082: Red Pepper; Yellow Love; Purple Star NOISES * Betty, #037: Black Star; Any Silly; Any Love * Boomer, #035: Currently Unavailable * Cherry Bomb, #075: Complete Season 1 – Mission 4 * Judder, #014: Complete Season 2 – Mission 9 NUTTIES * CocoLoco, #109: Complete Season 2 – Mission 1 * Shelly, #012: Any Magic; Any Magic; Any Magic * Pip, #009: My Moshi Home Playset Code. * '''Nutmeg, #146: '''Yellow Star, Any Pepper, Any Star PONIES * Angel, #024: Any Pepper; Any Pepper; Any Magic * Priscilla, #048: Yellow Apple; Any Moon; Any Moon * Mr Snoodle, #056: Yellow Dragon; Purple Pepper; Any Pepper * Gigi, #079: Blue Pepper; Yellow Pepper; Red Moon POTTIES * Prickles, #068: Red Pepper, Red Apple, Any Daisy * Blossom, #139: Any Dragon, Any Beans, Any Daisy * '??? * ??? PUPPIES * Fifi, #007: Any Pepper; Any Dragon; Any Magic * McNulty, #038: Purple Star; Any Apple; Any Apple * White Fang, #055: Red Orchid; Red Magic; Any Daisy * Scamp, #084: Pink Dragon; Black Apple; Blue Moon ROXSTARS * Bobbi Singsong, #112: Complete Season 2 – Mission 6 * Ziggy, #026: Any Dragon, Any Dragon, Black Crazy Daisy * Zack Binspin, #107: Complete Season 3 – Mission 6 – Part 3 * Hoolio, #017: 'Moshi vs Ghosts, get maximum Ecto Gloops SALTIES * Pops, #201: Use code: WELOVESLOPCORN * Lubber, #187: Go to Sea Life, and in your Activity Book you will get his code. * Linton, #044: Purple Daisy, Purple Daisy, Any Daisy SCREAMIES * Glob, #167: Play Moshi vs Ghosts part 1 * Jibbly, #168: Play Moshi vs Ghosts part 4 * Randall, #169: Play Moshi vs Ghosts part 3 * Marsha, #166: Play Moshi vs Ghosts part 2 SECRETS * Dustbin Beaver, #104: (Currently impossible) * Blingo, #103: Hiphop Hibicus Seed, Any 2 Other (Buy Busters Lost Moshling Book) * Baby Rox, #102: Complete Season 1 – Mission 1 * Roxy, #101: Use code ‘HOBBIDIDANCE’ SMILIES * Grinny, #142: Summer Beanstalk Part 2 * Rofl, #029: Complete Season 2 – Mission 2 * Tiamo, #032: Complete Season 1 – Mission 7 * '??? SNOWIES * Tomba, #066: Complete Season 1 – Mission 9 * Gracie, #015: Any Orchid; Any Love; Any Apple * Woolly, #058: Complete Season 2 – Mission 3 * Leo, #098: Frozen Forget Me Not Seed, Any 2 Other seeds, with the purchase of Moshi Mag Issue 24 SPLOSHIES * Bentley, #113: Black Star; Black Star; Black Orchid * Sweeney Blob, #046: Any Silly; Any Orchid; Any Dragon * Uncle Scallops, #117: Complete Season 3 – Mission 4 * Sprinkles, #042: Complete Season 3 – Mission 5 – Part 3 SPOOKIES * Squidge, #008: Any Pepper; Any Dragon; Any Star * Kissy, #027: Purple Star; Any Star; Any Magic * Ecto, #060: Red Love; Black Love; Any Pepper * Big Bad Bill, #089: Black Star; Blue Star; Yellow Love SPORTIES * Pocito, #111: Complete Season 2 – Mission 4 * Lummox, #118: Alpine Pinkerbell Seed, with any other 2 seeds (Moshling Mall Playset) or Yellow Orchid, Any Magic, Any Love * Rooby, #062: Blue Magic; Blue Magic; Any Star * Dribbles, #141: '''Any Daisy, Any Snap, Any Dragon SWINDILIES * Raffy, #201: Impossible * ??? * ??? * ??? TECHIES * Nipper, #108: Robo Dendron Seed, Any other 2 seeds (Moshling Zoo DS Game) ''' ' * Wurley, #105: Complete Season 1 – Mission 2 * Holga, #045: Complete Season 1 – Mission 5 * Gabby, #025: Complete Season 1 – Mission 8 TECHIES 2.0 * Micro Dave, #124: Blue Silly, Blue Silly, Pink Star * Cosmo, #114: Black Silly, Black Silly, Black Silly * Jiggles, #135: 'Quests, but currently you can only get him by the purchase of his Carte Blanche Plush toy. * '??? TOOMIES * Carter, #131, Use code: SNOWBALL * ??? * ??? * ??? TUNIES * HipHop, #036: Black Star; Any Love; Any Daisy * Oompah, #069: Yellow Star; Yellow Daisy; Any Daisy * Wallop, #005: Complete Season 1 – Mission 10 * Plinky, #106: Complete Season 1 – Mission 3 WHEELIES * Busling, #004: Yellow Dragon, Yellow Star, Yellow Magic * ??? * ??? * ??? WOODIES * Peekaboo, #031: Peekaboo Bells Seed, Any 2 Other seeds with the purchase of the Katsuma Unleashed DS/3DS Game * Truffle, #208: Use code: BEANSTALK60 * ??? * ??? WORLDIES * Rocky; #028, Pink Daisy; Any Pepper; Any Love * Liberty; #061, Red Love; Black Love; Any Love * Mini Ben; #097, Black Apple; Black Apple; Black Apple * Cleo; #080, Pink Daisy; Blue Daisy; Yellow Apple YUCKIES * Twaddle, #107: Summer Beanstalk Part 1 * Slurpy, #143: Summer Beanstalk Part 3 * Lurgee, #049: 'Use code: SNOWFLAKE * '??? ZOSHLINGS * Capt. Squirk, #123: Complete Season 2 – Mission 10 * 1st Officer Ooze, #122: Complete Season 2 – Mission 10 * Dr. C. Fingz, #121: Complete Season 2 – Mission 10 * Splutnik, #120: Complete Season 2 – Mission 10 Trivia * In March 2014, after joining, the player would catch Mr. Snoodle for free. * Lummox was the first Moshling to receive to Seed Combinations. * Only 145/ 146 Moshlings are obtainable, since the Moshling Raffy is impossible to catch. * Chop Chop has the earliest number for a Moshling. (#1) * Pops and Raffy have the same number (#201) * Mrs. Snoodle has the latest number (#210)